Revelations
by Ghostly Melody
Summary: "And with that, he was gone." Rick and Andrea discuss their feelings in this possible one shot. May change to chapters if I get enough reviews. Rated T for violence and possible sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

It's been FOREVER since I've posted here. Sorry, guys. With schoolwork, I haven't been able to get ANYTHING done. In the process of writing a book, if that helps at all... hehe.

Anyways, I am an ardent shipper of Rick and Andrea from the TV show. This fanfic is a possible one shot for a more in-depth of "I Ain't a Judas". It was whipped up in like 15 minutes, so.. bear with me. If you review, it will make my week! :D Thank you, guys! (Pssst- If I get enough reviews, this'll be more than a one-shot! I promise!)

The Walking Dead belongs to Kirkman, along with Rick and Andrea. Writing is mine.

**Revelations**

The ambient air was suffocating. The light held no warmth. And the clatter of flesh eating beasts below possessed not a thread of comfort.

Rick's hands increased their constant grip on the chain link fence, his stare reproachful. Andrea. The center of his vision.

He had scoffed when she had entered the prison, perplexed by her arrival. Why had she come? To jeer? To make a mockery of their claimed establishment? She was toting a walker by the neck, its bloodied jowls snapping and defiant against its captor, Andrea.

Although he was on the fringe of fuming when she had made her hasty descent, he couldn't help but feel a slight tug toward her. A shred of hope that she was alive. Alive! A foreign emotion creep from the corridors of his mind. But he had simply dismissed the possible emotion as a product of the heat of the moment.

Now, Andrea flanked him, stoic. Her blond hair bobbed when she dipped her head, chin grazing her pale chest. He took a moment to examine her arm, ingraining the vision to memory. Bruises. Along her wrist and bicep. And he was the culprit. Why did he feel such self-loathing at that?

His voice was husky when he first made a sound. "Andrea."

It took her a few seconds, for she was most likely lost in thought. At last, she dared meet his steely glare. Tears welled at her eyes, and she batted at them. She had always had her pride.

"Why did you come? Honestly. That _boyfriend_ of yours surely did a fine job of shitting the place up." Rick stated dryly, turning to face her.

For a moment, all was silent. The one sound was generated from the jaws of the walker herd fifty feet away. Then, she spoke.

"He is not my '_boyfriend_'. And, to be candid, I had expected a more cheerful reunion." Andrea's tone was cool, her gaze equating the chilliness of her voice.

She was evading the question. He attempted a different angle. Force. "_Answer me_, Andrea."

"Because of you."

She had emulated his original expectations of an reply. _Him_? Why _him_? Of all people?

"What?"

"Because. Of. You." She replied, brutality wavering on her voice.

"Why would you say that, Andrea? I know you hate me..."

"I don't hate you, Rick." She interjected swiftly, averting her eyes. She fingered a lock of hair, tucking it away behind her ear. "You just piss me off sometimes. I'm family, Rick, and you treated me like a stranger- roughing me up like that out there in front of everyone."

Rick's throat yielded no sound.

"It's been what, how long since we've seen each other? How many times did I cross your mind when I was missing?" She awaited a reply, her inquiry stinging. It was faintly poignant, even to Rick. He ducked his head and knitted his eyebrows, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Andrea knew that stance. He adopted it when he was at a loss of words or reaction. Or when he halted to admit the truth. She sighed. "You didn't send a search party, did you?" Again with the stance.

Andrea threw up her hands in exasperation, shaking her head ruefully. "Why did I even bother coming...?" Her whisper was more to herself than him. "I know you hate me- so why don't you come out and say it? Come on!"

She ran a hasty hand through her pale tresses, beginning to saunter off back into the prison, when his voice solidified her feet to the cement.

"I thought you were dead."

"What?" She turned around, dubious.

Rick looked up. "I thought you were dead, Andrea. I thought if I sent a search party to go back for you, it would be a lost cause. And, truthfully..." He met her gaze, "I couldn't bring myself to believe you were dead."

Andrea's mouth was stark, devoid of moisture. She was stagnant. What could she do?

"Believe me when I say this, Andrea. I don't hate you."

Rick strode over, the familiar clunk of his boots inundating her being with longing. He studied her for a brief moment, his gaze unrelenting. His prolonged stare escalated a howling desire at the back of her mind.

Having no witty retort to volley at him, Andrea nodded and began to slink away. She was two paces when Rick seized her wrist. His gaze was beseeching.

Rick cleared his throat, his smile sheepish. "In fact.. I may even feel an attraction."

His benign words sent a shiver to cascade from her neck to the small of her back. Andrea smirked back and replied, "Likewise."

**A/N: **

I hope 314 brings more Rick/Andrea moments 3 Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I love each one **

**Revelations**

**Chapter Two**

When Rick regained his composure, he set about culminating a slight semblance of order to the prison.

He swaggered in after Andrea. She had brushed past him, mouth in a pencil-thin line, eyes centered to the floor. He had been taken aback at her brusque behavior. Snapping from his stupor, he that all eyes were transfixed to his form. Andrea sat, poised, at one of the various metal tables across the room. His eyes scoured her frame, starving for a glimpse of renewal or satisfaction reflected in her eyes. She was unreadable.

Rick produced an audible sigh and tore himself from his analyzation. "Glen, you're on watch. If you see anything, holler." Rick croaked, delivering a swift nod to the young man before him.

Rick's glower wandered from each member. His eyes trained to Andrea. Still, nothing confirmable. Her head was lowered, arms laced across her waist. Her defensive posture signaled her as unapproachable. Frustration and slight anguish welled within him. A mere hour preceding, they were both outside. Seemingly amending prior wounds. In her case, it appeared not.

He exited the cell block, retreating to one of the halls purged of walkers.

Andrea remained in her folded position. For how long? Ten minutes? Fifteen? It wasn't until Carol disrupted her sulking that she glanced up and around.

The room was devoid of any life aside from the two women.

"Thought you might like some company." Carol's timid smile was benevolent.

Andrea briefly nodded her assent and resumed into herself once more.

"What's goin' on between you and Rick?" Carol prodded softly, claiming a seat beside the younger woman.

"Nothing."

"Andrea, I'm not stupid. And I'm sure not blind. Rick and you were alone an hour and a half ago. I know you talked about things other than the Governor. I also saw the way you two looked at each other fifteen minutes ago. What was with that? Is there a rift between you two?"

Yes, there was a rift. A divide. A gaping abyss. Andrea dare not say a word regarding that. Instead, she said, "My duty is to the people at Woodbury, Carol. I can't leave them to the mercy of the Governor. He'll tear them apart." Andrea's head rose. That was genuine. She feared the fate of the population of Woodbury. Pure citizens whom most had never looked a gun once in their life.

Carol addressed the matter with a knowing nod. "That's right. You can't. And I don't blame you for wanting to return." Carol's gaze flicked to the door Rick had earlier made his exit from, then returned to Andrea, "But.. I asked you about you and Rick. Not the Governor."

Andrea's gaze was squinny. She peered into the distance, regarding nothing and everything. "I can't do this, Carol."

"Do what?"

"Protect Woodbury and still like Rick. There's a clash between us, the two groups. And I don't know what to do."

Carol pursed her lips. "Who are you loyal to? The Governor.. or Rick?"

"Rick, of course." The Governor was a callous man, she had learned, incapable of remorse. He could be equated to Satan himself.

"But you're still bound to save Woodbury's people." Carol considered a thought for a moment. She was grave, her voice plunged an octave when she referred to Andrea, "Go back to Woodbury. Sleep with the Governor, give him the best night of his life. And then, when he's sleeping- you end this."

Andrea tossed this around, mentally fondling the concept. She had never heard even a slight utterance from Carol in regard to that nature. Sleep with the Governor? Once again? Kill him? In his sleep? It was inhuman, even if it was indeed the Governor.

"I'm not a murderer, Carol." Andrea responded, slowly, her tone taut with emotion.

"It's no different from killing a walker. Andrea, you need to end this."

Andrea drew her lips together and exhaled from her nose.

"I'm going to see Rick."

Carol rose as Andrea ascended from her seat, hands cemented to the surface of the table. Carol spoke, her tone lighter, "Use the halls," she gestured to a door ten feet away, "They've already been cleared."

Not once, ever in her life, did Andrea believe she'd be dejected low enough to traverse the halls such as the prison's.

They were dank, dismal, and aphotic. It was arduous to discern a simple shape in the dim, taxing to remove her shoes from the clutches of walker gore.

The passageways thinned and widened at sharp degrees, the height varying every few paces or so.

Andrea had been on her embarkment for more than a half hour when she felt a tug from behind.

She expelled a scream.

It was hastily muffled by a hand coming atop her mouth, appreciably dropping her screech halfway.

She was lugged into a room off to the right. Ears met with the sharp slam of a door.

Flung to the ground and pinned forcibly by her arms, Andrea glared into the eyes of her assaulter. There was not on e scrap of light to endow them with. No physical identification. Yet, before he opened his mouth, she knew who he was.

"What the _Hell_ are you doing in here? This section hasn't been cleared yet! You're damn lucky you didn't run into a walker. You could of been killed!" Rick hissed.

"I-I was searching for you." Andrea wavered. Why was he so hostile?

Rick peeled his body and alighted, firmly grasping her elbow in the gloom; he forced her to rise. His eyes were clearly adept to the unfurled darkness. She, however, grappled for a resistance against the black.

"Then what? Discuss your boyfriend?" His tone was mocking with a low, gravely timber. She envisioned his snarling countenance.

The tantalizing warmth of his body receded. He had clearly reared into the consuming ebony atmosphere. He was no more than a shadow scratching about the walls.

"_No_." Andrea spat back, just as fierce. Then, more hushed, "I came to apologize." Her fib seemed to disgruntle him. He was skeptical.

"You're the world's worst liar." Rick stated, "And.. if I may add, the worst judge of character."

Andrea stood, mouth agape. He was correct. "I'm not lying, Rick..."

"There you are again," Rick scoffed, "Yes, you are lying. _I know you, Andrea_." His tone was nearly humored.

Andrea huffed and stepped back once, eyeing what she presumed was his face. "Tell me why you left. And in such a hurry."

"I needed to clear the halls. Secure the surroundings." Rick stated, voice reining on manifest fraudulence.

"Ha! And you call me the world's worst liar!" Andrea chuckled, bitterly. She added, "You were pissed. I saw it on your face."

Silence yawned between them.

"Rick," Andrea began, gentler, "I saw. You were angry. Could you tell me why?"

"When we were outside earlier, you admitted yourself to perhaps you feel a slight attraction toward me. Lead me on. Then, when we were inside, you made it seem as if you had nothing to do with me. For Christ's sake, I just had my wife taken from me, and you treat me like a stranger? What the Hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know what to do." Andrea stated, words fragmented in tears.

Rick's brows came to a touch, tilting his head to one side. "What do you mean?" He was irritated, and quite fed up with the shenanigans. The pretenses. The lies.

"Woodbury... my loyalties lie with them."

"Oh, I get it. They lie with that damn boyfriend of yours."

"No, Rick, it's not like that at all, it's just-"

"Don't bother, Andrea. I get it. I do. " Rick shoved a cold, solid object into her hand. A flashlight. He removed his gun from the holster and distributed to her with a snarl. "See you back at the cell block."

And with that, he was gone.

**A/N:**

Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much the reviews. They made my day, and really cheered me up! **

**Revelations**

**Chapter Three**

Instantaneously after Rick had prowled out of the room, Andrea had pried open the weighty door and fumbled for the flashlight. Her hand quivered from bearing his magnificent Colt Python. He was out there. In solitude. With no light source. Unarmed.

Rick.

The one who had left her here.

The feeble light choked to life, sputtering and coughing to full beam. She shone it along the blood-encased walls, the floor. Rick was gone.

Gone.

She tasted the word in her mind, sampling the quality of it. It was brutal, unforgiving. Undesirable. In no way was it feasibly possible that she could grow accustom to it.

The bitter pronunciation of the word reverberated within the vicinity of her mind, screeching and yowling its mocking reproach at her.

Something within her swelled, seethed, twisting and gyrating. Rage. Despondency. Hate.

Andrea rid herself of any rational thought or action. She fled the room, unaware of any sense of direction. The walls thinned and threatened to puncture her sanity; she was a caged rat scrambling within a labyrinth of bewilderment.

An illusion briefly flooded her vision, and she staggered to the left, bracing her body against a wall. Rick. The final memory of him emerged in sudden clarity. The smolder of his glare. The glimmer of sweat along his drawn brows. And the tautness of his jaw as it flicked to subconsciously express his discontent at her earlier pert behavior. Was she that perfidious to his will?

If only she had the intrepidness to verbalize her thoughts.

The sound of rapid footfall smothered her tempest of emotions. She lashed around to confront her pursuer, a mingled look of shock and terror exploding on her face.

She found herself floundering with the Colt python, attempting to right the weapon as the walker tore down the hall toward her. Mouth unhinged and eyes utterly submerged in blood lust, it shambled forth to claim its prize.

Rick's stare was vacant. His hands were limp. His muscles slack. His appendages like weights far too obtrusive to bear.

Andrea.

The one who had deceived him.

She had hoodwinked him.

Rick cursed inwardly, his gait swift and severe. His boots clipped across the cement as he entered Hershel's cell. He stood, halted, as he digested the scene. The cell was barren of life. The remaining group must be in the yard.

He was about to stalk off when he noted the vague gleam of a metallic object, nestled beneath the mattress. Rick ventured toward the cot, trepidation subverting his pace.

He peered alow.

Embedded in the drooping mattress was the tip of a flask.

Within a heartbeat Rick had snatched the container and had the ambrosial content poised at his lips. He faltered, derelict.

A tepid blossom flowered in his veins, immersing his senses at the thought of drink.

His eyes shuddered close and he envisioned Andrea.

Without a moment squandered, he immediately downed the alcohol within a minute.

Andrea fired once, the bullet resounding along the now occupied hallway. A miss. Stiff and frantic, she clawed her way in reverse as the walker flashed in an out of the fallen flashlight's beam.

The walker drew near.

Grasping the Python, she drove the head of it into its maw.

Andrea squeezed the trigger.

Her eyes wandered astray, absorbing the macabre aftermath. The walker lay, strewn about and pregnant with gore.

She was quaking, the revolver clutched in her hand to an exasperating point.

Andrea remained this way for several minutes, engrossing herself in condition of the carnage.

Rick's earlier words bounded around her ears, "This section hasn't been cleared yet!"

Clearly.

Andrea hoisted herself up, a set gleam in her eyes.

Her muscles coiled.

Andrea's eyes narrowed to slits, her normally lush mouth curved in a defiant line.

Two could play his game.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for a short one. Had some free time and decided to whip one up.**

Hope you enjoyed.

Please read and review!


End file.
